The prior art related to glue traps and glue boards includes the following U.S. patents.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,577,342 to Johnson et al. for a “Rodent Control Glue Board” shows a device which includes a thermo formed board which has protruding dam walls which define reservoirs. The reservoirs contain glue for entrapment of rodents. The board has a rim and a paperboard sleeve extends between the rim of a first board and the rim of an overlying inverted second board.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,572,825 to Gehret for a Glue Trap shows a trap with top and side openings which allow vermin to enter the interior of the trap. The interior of the trap includes adhesive for entrapment of the vermin.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,950,353 to Johnson et al. for a Glue Board With Aggressive Mechanical Surface shows a tray with upwardly projecting side walls. The side walls form a reservoir containing glue for entrapment of rodents. The tray includes a plurality of ridges which extend upwardly to retain the glue.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,477,636 to Musket for a Preassembled Glue Trap shows a tunnel-like glue trap which is formed from a folded blank of paperboard. Each wall of the tunnel has a push-in or tear-out panel which form access openings.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,398,442 to Musket shows a pair of trays which are folded along a common edge in a rim-to-rim configuration for shipment. Before use, the trays are separated by removing a tear strip to expose an adhesive surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,384,981 to Cohen for a Glue Board shows a sheet of cardboard which has a glue layer. The sheet has a self-adherent tear-away border so that a trap forms its own packaging. The sheet may be folded to form a tent-like structure with open ends.
Despite the developments in the prior art, there remains a need for a relatively low cost glue trap and packaging assembly which uses a minimum amount of packaging materials.